lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Piper/Main article
Piper is a female flying squirrel. When she meets Timon and Pumbaa, Piper strikes a deal with the duo, promising to fetch them some tree beetles if they help her find love. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Saskatchewan Catch" Timon and Pumbaa are trying to get some beetles for dinner, but the beetles live on top of huge trees, so Timon has to climb them to get the beetles. When he's up there, a flying squirrel passes in high speed and knocks him down, but Timon is able to grab some branches, until another flying squirrel, this time a female and way bigger, hits him and they both fall. On land, Timon and Pumbaa decide that they will need Piper's help to get the beetles on the trees, but in exchange she wants them to get her a date with the flying squirrel that dropped Timon from the tree. They try all they can to get him down, but he can't stop flying. Timon has an idea to put a sign that says: "STOP,﻿ fresh nuts below!" but instead of reading it, the flying squirrel hits the sign and falls down, getting trapped in a cage. A little upset, Timon calms the flying squirrel saying that he won a free dinner. The only thing they are serving in the dinner is nuts, and Piper appears. The male squirrel falls in love and they both decide to fly together and that's what they do, leaving Timon and Pumbaa without any beetles. Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa As Timon tries to restore Pumbaa's memories after the warthog gets struck by lightning, he brings in Piper (along with Simba, Scar, and Rafiki), leading up to the events of the aforementioned episode. Personality and traits Kind, loving, and somewhat sarcastic, Piper is in search for love, having a romantic interest on an unnamed male flying squirrel. When she meets Timon and Pumbaa, she seems to be unwilling to fetch them beetles unless they help bring her and her loved one together. When she meets up with the male squirrel, Piper becomes just as romantic as her love, listening to him talking about giving up his freedom to be together with her. When Timon is disgusted by what the male squirrel said, claiming that he’s being irrational, Piper shows her defensive side, as she tells Timon that her new boyfriend is doing is romantic. Despite promising Timon and Pumbaa that she will fetch them some grubs once she finds her loved one, Piper decides to fly away with the male squirrel and live a happy life together with him, leaving it up to Timon to try climbing for the beetles once again. Appearances * ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa ** "Saskatchewan Catch" ** Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa Voice actors *''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - April Winchell Gallery SC_Piper4.png SC_Piper5.png SC_Piper_with_male_squirrel5.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles